Jasiri
Jasiri is a young spotted hyena that resides in the Pride Lands. She is close friends with Kion, the prince of Pride Rock. She is the older daughter of Hafsa, the older sister of Madoa, and the maternal cousin of Wema and Tunu. Appearance Jasiri is a fairly small and slim spotted hyena, though she displays strength when fighting Janja's clan. She has gray fur that bears a slight purplish tint. Her lower legs and paws are a very dark shade of purple, and her underbelly is a dull pinkish orange. Her tail is short and bicolored; most of it is deep purple like her paws, but the fur on the very bottom is much paler, the same color as her underbelly. Her eyebrows and ears both match the color of her mane and paws, and her inner ears are dull pink. On each side, she has three round spots, slightly darker than her main coat color, lined up vertically from her shoulder to the joint of her foreleg. Two smaller spots fleck her face on either side, and she has darker stripes along her neck as well as a streak along her spine. Her muzzle is the same color as her spots. She has large, deep blue eyes, encircled by darker fur, and a dark purple mane that is striped with brighter purple. Her mane is long and thick, with a lock in the front leaning toward her nose. Personality Jasiri is a friendly and communicative hyena whose personality is the opposite of Janja and his clan. Jasiri understands and respects the Circle of Life, whereas Janja's clan of hyenas only care about themselves. Jasiri even goes so far as to teach Kion himself a few points about the Circle of Life that he previously didn't understand. However, her ties to her species shine through in how often she laughs, and even Kion notes that the world is like a giant game to her. She is very determined, adventurous, courageous, fearless, brave, spunky, vivacious, effervescent, smart, and lively, so she has been described by her voice actor as zany and opinionated. She is shown to be a bit provocative, teasing, and sassy, not to mention confident in her fighting skills. Her bravery is displayed when she takes on Janja's entire clan and the Outsiders. She is often territorial, antisocial, and reclusive, but this seems to be a cover for her rather thoughtful side. Whilst Jasiri shows loyalty, her mind is not free of dissuasion. This is shown by how she was eventually led to believe Zira's lies about Kion's true intentions. But when doubt plagues her mind, she can become frustrated with herself should her doubts be revealed as the truth. When interacting with cubs, like Wema and Tunu, Jasiri is very caring, playful, and protective. Family * Hafsa: Mother * Madoa: Sister * Tunu And Wema: maternal cousins Friends * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Ono * Beshte * Wema * Tunu * Vitani * Kovu Enemies * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano Trivia * Two hyenas at Disney's Animal Kingdom, Scooter, and Zawati, possibly served as inspiration for Jasiri. These hyenas were introduced to the writers of The Lion Guard by Jill Mellen, who made the suggestion of a friendly hyena to the writers of the show. * Jasiri is the first hyena in the The Lion King franchise to be a protagonist. This is due to the implied racism of the first film, as critics had assumed the hyenas as villains and the lions' prejiduce against them promoted racism and discrimination. Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Females Category:Protagonist Category:Legends of the lion guard: the battle for the pride lands Characters